Instants de vie
by ADunne
Summary: Arthur Weasley vient juste d'achever la réparation de sa vieille voiture, il la regarde, l'essaye et l'oublie. Derrière la tôle froissée, c'est son fils qu'il retrouve. Dernier adieu d'un père à son fils disparu.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Arthur Weasley vient juste d'achever la réparation de sa vieille voiture, il la regarde, l'essaye et l'oublie. Derrière la tôle froissée, c'est son fils qu'il retrouve. Dernier adieu d'un père à son fils disparu._

___**Note :** Merci kisilin pour la correction._

_Instants de vie_

Tel un automate, j'insère les petites clés d'argent dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Je les tourne, laisse le pot d'échappement cracher un peu de fumée avant d'appuyer sur la pédale et doucement, elle s'élève, je m'envole, au-dessus de l'herbe verte. Je l'ai réparée, pièce après pièce, mois après mois, après année. Elle a bien essayé de m'en dissuader, tu connais ta mère, mais sans succès. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cette voiture ce n'est pas la mienne, mais la nôtre. Ce n'est pas un objet de plus dans ma collection farfelue, mais une passion partagée. Un bout de toi. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi tu étais venu me voir ce jour-là où plutôt, quelle bêtise tu avais faite pour te retrouver là. Etait-ce le jour où tu avais caché un nid de frelons dans le lit de ton frère ? Possible. Ta mère pensait que je pourrais t'apprendre les choses de la vie, ce qu'il faut faire, enfin surtout ne pas faire, la meilleure manière de se comporter.

J'ai bien essayé les premières fois, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Je le voyais à tes petits yeux moqueurs et malicieux qui semblaient me dire quelque chose comme, crois-tu vraiment que je t'écoute ? Et je suis presque fier de ne pas avoir réussi à t'inculquer les valeurs de la bonne conduite protocolaire, tu m'aurais trop manqué. Puis, c'est devenu une habitude. A chaque fois qu'elle te punissait, tu arrivais là avec ton air nonchalant, je crois que je ne te demandais même plus ce que tu avais encore fait, car dans le fond, j'aimais cela. Te voir tourner la poignée, pousser la porte et la refermer aussi sec comme si tu avais peur d'être pris la main dans le sac, d'être vu par l'un de tes frères. Et comme à chaque fois, tu t'installais au volant même si tes jambes étaient encore trop courtes pour atteindre les pédales : tu devenais un pilote de course ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu me passais les outils parfois, tu les laissais tomber souvent. Maladresse d'enfant. Un jour, tu as manqué de m'éborgner avec un tourne-disque. C'était ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû laisser cet outil pointu à ta portée, là sur l'établi, à côté du marteau et des autres vis. Mais je t'ai grondé. Je t'ai dit que certains étaient allés à Serpentard pour moins que cela. Tu as pleuré, à chaudes larmes, sans que je ne puisse te consoler. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient contre ta peau, je ne savais pas que tu avais si mal, si peur. Je croyais que tu voulais partir, prendre le train pour rejoindre tes frères et apprendre la magie. Je n'avais pas vu, à l'époque, que la seule chose que tu désirais s'était rester avec nous: tes parents, ta famille. Mais tu as réussi à surmonter ta peur, et puis tu n'étais pas seul. A deux c'est toujours plus facile.

Alors tu es parti, comme un grand, et rien n'était plus pareil. Pas parce que tu étais mon préféré, non bien sûr que non. On vous a tous aimé du plus profond de notre cœur sans jamais en favoriser un, mais on vous a tous aimé différemment. Aucun de vous ne ressemblait à l'autre, vous étiez tous des êtres à part avec vos propres qualités et vos propres défauts. C'était une tendresse particulière qui existait entre nous, un accord tacite de non-agression. Les vacances sont passées, les étés se sont succédé et tu grandissais sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. J'aurais aimé que tu restes un bambin toute ta vie. Douce illusion. Le Quidditch avait remplacé tes envies de course automobile moldue. J'imagine que c'est normal et qu'il devait en être ainsi. Mais parfois, tu franchissais encore le seuil de la porte, gêné d'être là. Je savais bien que tu ne venais pas pour assouvir ta « passion » de la mécanique. Tu cherchais un père, et j'étais là. Alors, je posais mes outils métalliques sur l'atelier et refermait le capot de la vieille Ford pour que nous y prenions place. Les sièges auraient sûrement été plus confortables, mais peut-être moins conviviaux. Ce n'était jamais facile d'engager la conversation, surtout avec un adolescent, alors j'attendais que tu parles le premier. Que tu parles de tes doutes, de tes peines, de tes joies, de tes premiers émois. C'était l'époque, aujourd'hui révolue, où tu me demandais comment l'aborder, de quoi lui parler, comment savoir si c'est la bonne, la seule, celle qui sera à tes côtés pendant tout le voyage. Mais à treize ans, tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon insouciant. Mais je n'ai pas oublié. La toute première à avoir fait battre ton cœur, elle s'appelait Jane. Puis il y a eu Charlotte, Katie, Angelina et probablement d'autre dont je n'ai jamais rien su. Mais peu importe, tu les as aimées, mon fils. Tu as souffert aussi, le chemin de l'amour est loin d'être paisible. On dira même qu'il est périlleux.

Le panorama est magnifique, les collines verdoyantes s'étendent à perte de vue, et parfois, une mare et quelques arbres viennent agrémenter le paysage. Tu aurais apprécié…quoique, je n'en suis plus certain. Aurais-tu seulement regardé ? Non, assurément. En réalité, tu aurais été bien trop excité à l'idée d'emprunter la voiture et de la conduire surtout. Tu avais la fougue de la jeunesse, celle-là même qui t'aurais conduit à dessiner des formes dans le ciel, à monter, descendre à toute vitesse, à tourner, tourner encore et toujours. Tu n'aurais jamais rien su de la beauté de cette nature qui s'offre à moi aujourd'hui. A vingt ans, on a le goût du risque, de l'aventure. Avec l'âge, on apprend à être plus raisonnable, à comprendre les plaisirs simples.

J'entends des petites explosions dans le moteur, peut-être n'existent-elles pas d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que tout explose autour de moi depuis quelque temps. Depuis ce jour funeste, la théière ne siffle plus, elle explose. Je ne transplane plus dans un « pop », j'explose. Le téléphone que j'ai fait installer pour communiquer avec ta nouvelle belle-sœur et ses parents ne sonne pas, il explose. Tout explose, inlassablement. Chaque murmure, chaque son, chaque bruit n'est plus qu'une explosion, invariablement. Car c'est une explosion qui t'a tué. On s'y habitue avec le temps. Molly crie encore parfois la nuit, elle t'appelle, en vain. J'essaye d'être fort pour elle, pour tous les autres, pour toi. Comme tout bon père de famille le serait. Mais le vide, lui, est toujours là. Ce n'est pas la mort en soi la plus douloureuse, mais l'absence. Le bruit de tes pas dans l'escalier, le son de ta voix, ta façon de noyer tes céréales Dragons et boursoufflets dans ton lait le matin, ta manière de les remuer avec ta cuillère. Tous ces instants de vie que l'on ne vivra plus.

On savait bien qu'un jour vous partiriez, mais pas comme ça, pas si tôt. Comme tes frères tu aurais pu, tu aurais dû fonder une famille. Cela aurait dû être une absence heureuse, dans l'attente de chacune de vos visites, dans la préparation de ces fêtes traditionnelles que nous aimions tant… mais tu ne reviendras pas. Tu ne pousseras plus la porte du salon en plein milieu de la nuit en priant pour qu'elle ne t'attende pas dans l'un des fauteuils, tu ne voleras plus les affaires de ta sœur pour les transformer en je ne sais quelle chose farfelue, tu ne nous prendras plus dans tes bras en nous disant que tu nous aimes. Je crois que je ne te l'ai pas dit assez, que je t'aimais. On s'en est rendu compte trop tard. J'espère au moins que tu le savais, qu'on t'aimait, que l'on était fier de cet homme que tu étais devenu.

Tu sais, on nous a dit qu'il n'y avait personne à blâmer, qu'une guerre fait des victimes et que l'on ne peut rien y faire, que l'on devait être fort. Mais on n'est pas fort, on est faible. On a mal, mal car tu n'es plus là, mal car c'est notre faute. Molly m'en veut, elle dit que j'aurais dû l'écouter et t'empêcher de nous rejoindre que tu étais trop jeune, que je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser faire sans réagir, tous. Car tu fus le seul, mais vous auriez pu être deux ou trois ou quatre…qui sait. Et elle a raison, je n'ai pas su être un bon père. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je croyais que l'amour que l'on se portait tous, nous les Weasley, suffirait à nous protéger nous rendre invincibles. Mais tant d'autres s'étaient déjà brûlé les ailes avant nous, j'aurais dû le voir. Comment ai-je pu oser espérer protéger mes enfants, la chair de ma chair avec des bons sentiments ? Un père, un incapable. Même si parfois, je me doute que tu y serais allé malgré tout. C'était ton choix, ta lutte, ta bataille. Tu voulais te battre pour tes convictions et tes idéaux, car tu étais un homme, mon fils. Un homme que je n'ai pas su voir.

On a longtemps attendu que tu dévales les escaliers, on a beau être adulte, on voulait y croire. Croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar pour être honnête. George n'ose plus monter à l'étage, trop de souvenirs, trop douloureux. La plaie est encore vive, mais il s'accroche. Je le vois différemment aujourd'hui, c'est un homme brave, digne et droit. Tu serais fier de lui. Les jumeaux Weasley perdureront à travers lui, je te l'assure, il fera peut-être des erreurs, mais pardonne-lui, car il les fera pour toi. Percy est revenu. Devions-nous perdre un fils pour en gagner un ? Ce ne furent pas les retrouvailles heureuses que nous nous étions imaginées, mais elles ont réussi à atténuer un peu la douleur. Il a changé, il a compris. Heureusement qu'il est là parfois, pour ta mère surtout. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Bill vit sa vie, Charlie est rentré en Roumanie, Ron et Ginny ont bien grandi.

Fiancés, mariés, parents. Le temps passe. Mais sache que personne ne t'oublie ici. Tu vois, j'ai remonté la vieille Ford, j'avais pourtant cru que je ne la récupérerais jamais. Hagrid est venu, un jour. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose qui m'appartenait, devant mon étonnement, il a sorti un gros cube de métal bleu. Je me demande encore comment il a su. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. J'ai dû utiliser tous les sorts que je connaissais pour réparer ce morceau de tôle froissée. D'un cube c'est devenu une carcasse, d'une carcasse c'est devenu une voiture.

La voiture, la vieille Ford, celle que tu aurais tant aimée conduire un jour.


End file.
